Nine hours
by blindingdarkness15
Summary: Inside Jump City High Saturday detention, a brain, athlete, basket case, princess and criminal sit for nine hours. How will the survive? Based on the Breakfast Club. Rating for language. one shot


I love movies. But there's this one little one that I really like. It's called The Breakfast Club. Ever heard of it? I bet you have. Anyway, I have become the one-shot queen lately, and this will prove that even more, for this will be a really long one shot. It will be the Jump City version of the Breakfast Club. It won't be exactly the same, but it won't be very different. Got it? Good!

Characters

Beast Boy- Gar (brain)

Robin- Richard (athlete)

Raven- Raeann (basket case)

Starfire- Kori (princess)

Cyborg- Vic (criminal)

Carl- Janitor

Mechant Slade – principal (Mechant is **_evil_** in French)

Just to let you know, the language will be kind of nasty in this, just warning you ahead of time.

On with the story!

**0-0-0-0-0-**

The date was March 24, 2005. 5 high-school kids were going to spend their entire days in detention. Why? All different reasons. But it didn't matter, because today would probably have the biggest impact on their lives.

It was around 6:45 when a sleek black Lexus pulled up in front of Jump City High School. Inside the car sat Kori Anders, the prom queen and most popular girl of the high school. She laid her head back against the seat as the car pulled into park.

"I can't believe you couldn't get me out of this. Honestly, me…being here with delinquents on a Saturday! It's absurd!" she said.

"Sweetie, I'll make it up to you, I promise. Just because you skipped school to go shopping doesn't make you a delinquent. Have a good day, though," he said as she got out of the car in a huff. She walked up the school steps and into the school.

Next, a junky station wagon pulls up. Gar Logan, known as the smartest kid in school, is inside with his mother and his little sister Andrea.

"Are we going to have to do this again, or is this the last time?" his mother grilled.

"It's the last, just like I promised," Gar muttered, extremely upset.

"Make sure you use these nine hours to your advantage," his mother said as he stepped out of the car.

"How am I supposed to do that if I'm in detention?" he said.

"Just do it!" his mother said.

"Yeah," his sister shouted.

Gar slung his backpack over his shoulder, and looked into the car coming up. Inside is Rich Grayson, class athlete.

"It's okay to screw around sometimes. I did it. Nothing wrong with it either. You just got caught, which is totally stupid," Bruce Wayne said to him.

"You all ready reamed me, Bruce. I don't need any more," Rich said to his adoptive father.

Rich saw Bruce's face contort with anger. "By getting caught you could've missed a match, or even blown your chances at a scholarship. Why would a school want to give a ride to a discipline case?" he said.

Richard ignored him and got out of the car. He stormed up the steps and into the school.

Victor Stone walked up to the school. In JCHS, he's the class wrongdoer. A car is approaching, but he just kept walking. The car slammed on the brake, and the driver gave him the finger.

Vic fought back by flipping him off. The door opens and Raeann Roth, class weirdo, stepped out. She looked at him and gave him a dirty look. She then turned and walked up the stairs, flipping her long, pin-straight purple hair.

Gar walked into the library, where there are six tables, two rows of three. Kori was all ready sitting at the first one on the right, so Gar sits behind her. Next Rich walks in and sees Kori, the only semi-normal person here today.

He pointed to the chair next to her. She shrugged and went back to filing her nails. Richard pulled off his letter jacket and hung it on the back of the chair.

Vic walked in, and saw Rich staring at him. He growled, and walked over to the table where Gar is sitting. He then pointed to the first table on the left. Gar sighed and moved.

Last, Raeann walked in, and shuffled to the table behind Gar. Kori and Rich looked at her, and then at each other as they began to snicker.

Raeann opened her mouth to say something, but the principal, Mechant Slade walked in. "Wow, I'm impressed. Everyone is on time." Kori then takes this opportunity to raise her hand.

"There's obviously some mistake. I am not some trouble maker who belongs her with these four…weirdoes. Well, he's not a weirdo, but they all are," she said pointing the back.

Slade ignored her completely. "You have eight hours and fifty-four minutes, for it is now 7:06. You will sit here and think about your errors. You will not talk. And you, Mr. Stone," he said, pointing to Vic, "will not sleep like you normally do in detention."

"To make sure that you will not sleep or space out, you will each write me a thousand word essay about who you think you are. And Mr. Stone, that does not mean you can write 'fuck you' 500 times on the paper. Is that clear?" he said.

"Crystal," Vic says, without even looking up.

"Maybe by writing this, you'll learn if you belong here, right Ms. Anders? Maybe it'll tell you if you'll be back" he said.

"I all ready know I won't be back," Gar said raising his hand.

"Be quiet, Mr. Logan," Slade said, not even bothering to look at him. "My office is across the way, so don't try anything, because if you do, I will find out. So, any questions?" he said.

"Yeah. Uh, does Donny Osmond know you stole his clothes?" Vic said raising his hand.

"Very funny," Slade said before he left.

Richard looks around the room to see who he'll be spending the next 8 and a half hours with. First, there's Kori. Dressed in a pink tank top and an extremely short white skirt, you could tell she knew she was popular. Her long red hair was in messy braids.

Then, there was Gar, geek in every way. He wore a greens sweater and jeans. Rich was surprised he didn't wear glasses. He had short brown hair and vibrant green eyes. (Yeah, didn't think it was right for him to have green skin and hair.)

Vic Stone looked like he belonged in jail. His dark complexion and messy black hair went with the long black coat over a sleeveless plaid shirt _over _a white shirt, with jeans with chains, fingerless gloves, and combat boots.

He looked down at himself. His red tank top went nicely with his jeans. With his spiky black hair, and cold blue eyes, when you looked at him, you thought athlete.

And then, there was Raeann. Her long dark purple hair covered most of her face and violet eyes, and she was clad in a black sweatshirt, black jeans, and black converses.

He sits back against the chair, and it's silent for about 5 minutes, until everyone hears a loud snapping noise. They look around and Raeann is intently biting her nails. She looks up at them.

"If you keep eating your hand, you aren't going to be hungry for lunch," Vic said to her.

She spits part of her nail at him. Richard hears Kori gag behind him. Then, it's quiet again. Vic taps his fingers on the table as he crumples his essay paper up and throws it at Kori. It flies over her head, but she realizes it. She looks over at Vic, who is pretending to be innocently whistling.

She rolls her eyes. Vic then begins to sing loudly. "Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah."

"I can't believe I actually have to be here," Kori muttered to herself.

Vic stops suddenly. "Aw man, what are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss!" he complained.

"You're disgusting," Kori said, looking back at him.

"Hey, if a guy's gotta go, a guy has to go," he said as they heard a zipper undo.

"You are so not taking a piss in here!" Richard shouted.

Vic rolls his eyes and zips his jeans back up. "You're pretty sexy when your angry, jock boy," he hissed before he growled.

"Hey pretty boy?" Vic said pointing to Gar. Gar looks back at him. "Go close the door. Then we can sleep with the prom queen," he said with a snicker.

"Knock it off, Stone," Richard said.

"Why?" Stone implied.

"Because if I lose my temper, you're going to be totaled," he said.

"Totally?" Vic mocked.

"Totally!" Richard shouted.

"Just shut up Stone. No one cares," Kori said.

"Really!" Richard shouted.

"Hey Sporto? What did you do to get in here? Forgot to wash your jock strap?" Vic said.

"Hey, why don't we just write our papers?" Gar imposed nervously.

"Just because this is your second home, Stone, doesn't mean you can be a total ass hole," Richard said turning around.

"It's a free country," Stone said angrily.

"Just ignore him. He just wants a rise out of you," Kori said to Richard.

"Try and ignore me, Sweets. Won't work," Vic said with a smile. Kori rolled her eyes. "So, are you guys girlfriend/boyfriend?... Steady daters…Lovers?...Come on Sporto, did you get her into the bedroom yet?" he whispered.

Both of them turn to Vic angrily. "Shut up!" Kori shouted.

"That's enough!" Richard yelled.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Slade hears yelling in his office. "Hey, what going on with those smug little pricks?" he said to himself.

"You might want to close that door if you don't want Slade to look in on us every few seconds. What kind of party would we be able to have?" Vic said. He stood up and went and sat on the railing.

"The door is supposed to stay open," gar said quietly.

"And your point is?" Vic said.

"The point is for you to shut up. There are four other people in here, you know," Richard shouted.

Vic places his hand over his mouth acting like he's shocked. "Oh my goodness. You can count! You must have to be smart to be a…a wrestler."

"Who the hell are you to judge anyone, Mr. I- Smoke- Pot- Everyday?" Richard said angrily.

"He's right, Stone," Kori said.

"Vic, you're not important. You could die, and no one would care. You don't matter," Richard said.

Vic is hurt by it, but he doesn't show it. He pauses before he puts a fake smile on and says, "Well, I'll just go run right out and join the wrestling team."

Kori and Richard look at each other and laugh. "And then I'll join the bitch club squad with Ms. PMS over here. And then I'll join Student Council too."

"Not any of the clubs would take you," Richard said.

"Oh, you just hurt me so much," Vic said, placing a hand over his heart.

"You know why people like you always put everything down?" Kori said snootily.

"This is going to be great," Vic said to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"Because you're afraid." she said with a smile.

"Oh my god. You rich people are so smart. That's why I don't join activities," he said with mock enthusiasm.

Gar pipes up and said, "I'm in math club."

"You're such a coward," Kori says defiantly. "You're afraid they won't take you, so you don't join them. You know you wouldn't fit in, so you trash it all."

"Maybe it has to do with all the assholes that belong to the clubs," Vic said.

"How do you know? You don't know any of us," Kori shouted perplexed.

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm still not going to go join one of their cults still," he said.

"I'm in physics club too," Gar contributes once more.

Vic face distorts with confusion. He held up one finger towards Kori. "One minute." he then turned to Gar. "What the hell are you babbling about?"

"Well, what I said was…I'm in the math club, the Latin club, and the physics club," he said.

Vic nodded and turned back to Kori. "Hey Cherry, are you in the Latin club?"

"No, it's an academic club," she sneered.

"So?" Vic said.

"So…academic clubs aren't the same as other ones. Ones that I belong to," she said shrugging.

"Oh…but to dorks like him they are. Hey, what to guys do in your club?" he said

"Um- well, we talk about the properties of physics. And at the end, we have a big banquet at the Hilton," he said nervously.

"So, it's social? Sad and demented, but social. At the end of the year at the party, do you load up?" he asked interested.

"No…we don't get high." Gar said.

"Only burn-outs like you do," Kori said.

"Could you guys just shut up? If Slade comes in and sees that we're talking, it'll be another Saturday for all of us. I have a meet next Saturday, and I'm not going to miss it because of you boneheads." Richard said angrily.

"Wouldn't that bite?" Vic said with a smile. He then let out a fake moan of agony.

"How would you know? You've never completed anything in your life, faggot!" Richard shouted.

"Oh…I know. I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such respect for guys that roll around on the floor with other guys," he said.

"Ahh- you'd never get it. You have no goals," Richard sneered.

"Oh, but I do. I want to be like you wrestlers, with your lobotomies and tights," he said.

Richard hears Gar snickering. "You wear tights?" Gar asked.

"No…I wear the required uniform," Richard said.

"Yeah…tights," Gar said.

"Shut up," Richard said defensively.

They then hear Slade making commotion in the hallway. Vic then smiles, as if he has an idea. He walks over to the large door that separate the library from the hallway.

"There's not supposed to be any monkey business guys," Gar spoke up.

Vic looked at him and pointed. "Have you finished your paper, young man?" he said.

He then turns back around and casually removes a screw from the door.

"What are you going to do?" Kori questioned.

"Drop dead, I hope," Richard said as he closed his eyes.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Vic undoes the last screw, and runs back to his seat as the door slams shut. "You're missing with school property. That's not going to help you," Gar said meekly.

Meanwhile, Slade hears the door slam. He runs into the library only to see everyone sitting at their tables. "Why is the door closed?" He shouted.

No one said anything. "God damn it, why is the door closed!" he bellowed. They all stare at him.

"How are we supposed to know? We're not supposed to move from our spots," Vic said innocently.

Slade then turned to Kori. "Why?" he asked.

"Well, we were just sitting here, like we're supposed to," she said

"WHO CLOSED THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" he shouted.

"It just closed on its own." Richard said.

"I think a screw might have fallen out," Vic said.

Slade looks, and points at Raeann. "Who did it?" he asked her.

Raeann let out a small squeak and slammed her head onto the table, hiding under her sweatshirt hood.

"She doesn't like to talk very much," Vic said.

"Gimme the screw, Stone," Slade said.

"I don't have it."

"Give me that screw."

"I told you I don't have it. Screw's fall out every day. They don't have to be pulled out."

"Give me the screw before I have to shake it out of you."

"Excuse me, sir, but why would anyone want to take a screw?" Kori asked politely.

Slade pointed at Kori. "Watch that mouth of yours, young lady. Richard Grayson, come here," he said. Richard stood up.

"Hey, if he gets to get up, we should too. If you only let him stand up, it's anarchy."

They then move a steel magazine rack totally in front of the door so it blocks it.

"What if there's a fire? We won't be able to get out!" Vic said.

"There's a thing called fire exits," Gar said.

Vic stared at him. "Show Andy some respect, Gar," he said.

"Back to your seat, Richard! I'd expect more from a varsity letterman," Slade said as he walked back towards the main area of the library. "Stone, I know you have the screw. But the next screw to fall out is you," he said.

"Eat my shorts" Vic said under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Slade said.

"Eat…my…shorts," Vic said.

"I hope you don't have anything planned for next Saturday, because you'll be here," he said.

"Jesus Christ," Vic said.

"That's another," Slade said.

"Well, my planner is free until the Saturday after that, but any more…I'll have to check," he said.

"Great! It'll be filled after that. You want any more, just keep talking back. Are you done yet?" Slade said.

"NO!"

"I'm doing society a favor," Slade said.

"So?"

"That's another one. If you don't shut up now, I'll have you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! Want another one?" Slade shouted

.  
"Yes!"

"You got it! You got it!" Slade said.

"Stop it," Kori said worried.

"You through yet?" Slade asked him.

"Not even close, bud," Vic said.

"Good, because you just got another one." Slade said.

"Do you think I really give a shit?" Vic asked rolling his eyes.

"Another… You through yet?"

"How many are we up to?" Vic asked

"That's 6, plus the one about when you asked if Donny Osmond knew if he stole his clothes," Gar said softly.

"Now it's eight, and you stay out of this if you don't want to join him for all of them," Slade said pointing to Gar.

"Excuse me sir, but it's only seven," Gar said.

"Shut up, Peewee," Slade shouted. "Vic, you're mine for the next two months. All mine!" he said.

"What can I say? I looking forward to every minute of it," Vic said happily.

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something, Stone? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off. All right people, I am going to be outside those doors. The next time I have to come in here, skulls will start cracking," Slade said before he stormed out.

Vic mimicked him as he left. Richard looked up at the clock and thought he was seeing things when he saw that it was only a quarter to eight.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Time passes and everyone begin to amuse themselves with something. Vic lights his shoe on fire, and then lights a cigarette with it. Once he puts the fire out, he plays air guitar on top of the table.

Kori sits there, just thinking about what she could be doing instead of wasting her time in here.

Gar begins to pick the lint balls off of his sweater and placing them on the table in a pile.

Raeann wraps a string around her finger until it turns purple. She then decides to draw a picture.

Richard begins to play paper football. He cheered silently as he scored goals.

And soon, everyone fell asleep.

Later, Slade comes in and shouts "Wake up! Who needs to use the lavatory?"

They all wake up discombobulated. And then, everyone raises their hands.

Around 10:30 Richard decides to stand up and stretch. He sees Vic ripping pages out of one of the books. "That's really intelligent," Richard said.

"I know. It's so wrong to destroy literature," he said as he continues to rip pages out. "I love reading. It's so much fun. And Molet really pumps my nads!" he shrieked happily.

"It's pronounced Mol-yare," Kori said playing with her hair.

"I love his work," Gar said. Vic then threw the rest of the pages at him. He then starts to pull the card out of the card catalog. "Big deal. There's nothing to do when you're locked in vacancy," he said, throwing them over his shoulders.

"Speak for yourself," Richard said.

"I can't speak for you. I don't know how to speak the language of Imatotaljackass," Vic said with a smile.

Richard ignored him and turned to Kori. "Are you grounded tonight?"

"Well, I'm not sure. My mom said I was, but my dad told me to blow her off," Kori said.

"There's a big party at Terra's boyfriends. Should be wild… his parents are in Europe," he said. (Terra as in terra betrayer. Boyfriend is **not** Beast boy)

"Really?" Kori said.

"Yep. Can you go?" Richard said with a smile.

"I doubt it…" Kori said with a frown on her face.

"How come?" Richard asked.

"Well 'cause if I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because my father says it's ok. There's like this whole big monster deal, it's endless and it's a total drag. It's like any minute…divorce..." she said looking at her nails.

"Who do you like better?" Vic said.

"Huh?" Kori said confused.

"You like you old man better than your mom?" he asked.

"Well, they're both strict, if that's what you mean," Kori said.

"If you had to choose to live with only one, who would it be?" Vic said.

"I probably end up going to live with my brother in New Jersey. I don't think either one of them even cares about me. They use me to get back at each other when they fight; who does more, who spends more time or money. It's actually sickening," she said.

Suddenly, they hear a voice they haven't heard all day. "HA!" Raeann shouted loudly from the back of the room. Everyone turned around and stared. She smiled and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Shut up, bitch," Kori said.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself," Richard said.

"Yeah, well, if I didn't, no one else would," she scoffed.

"Aw, stop, you're going to break my heart. You want me to break out the violins?" he said.

"Hey Sporto," Vic said as he jumped down from the stair railing.

"Yeah?" Richard said, standing up.

"You get along with your parents?" Vic said.

"If I said yes then I'd be an idiot." he said.

"You're already an idiot, Jocko. But if you said you did get along with your parents…well, you'd be a liar too," Vic said with a smile. He then turned around and walked away.

Richard walked over and pushed him. Vic spun around. "If we weren't in school, I swear, I'd totally waste you," Richard shouted.

Vic gives him the finger. "What? You say you can't hear it? Okay, I'll turn it up!" he said as he whipped his other hand up.

Gar walks up. "Okay guys. I mean, no one really likes their parents. I don't get along with their idea of compassion," he said.

Vic turned to Gar. "Dorko, you are every parents dream." He then begins to walk away.

"Well, that's a problem," Gar shouted.

"Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinds of clothes. But face it; you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?" Vic explained.

"Why you got to always insult people who haven't done anything to you?" Richard said.

"I'm being honest, asshole! I would expect you to know the difference," Vic said.

"You know, you can insult a person to a point. But you should at least call them by their names. He's not Dorko; he's Gar. I'm not Sporto; I'm Rich."

"Yeah?" Vic said.

"Yeah," Richard said.

"So are you supposed to be al smart because you know everyone's name? Fine. Then here's a question for you. What about her? Do you know her name?" Vic said pointing to Raeann.

"…no," Richard said, obviously embarrassed.

"Excuse me, what is your name?" Vic said turning to her.

"Raeann," she said simply.

"My condolences." Vic said before he walked away.

"What's my name?" Kori said.

"I don't know, what is it?" Vic said, turning back around.

"Kori," she said.

"Kari?" he said.

"KORI! It's a family name," she shouted.

"No…actually, it's a slut's name," Vic said.

Kori gives him the finger.

"Such obscene gestures from such a pristine girl!" Vic said.

"I'm not that pristine," Kori said angrily.

"Are you a virgin? … I bet you a million dollars that you are! I can see it…it's going to be a white wedding." Vic said dropping to his knees so he'd face Kori.

"Why don't you just shut your mouth for once in your life?" Kori said, beginning to get upset.

"Have you ever been kissed on the lips? Have you and your boyfriend ever made it to third base? Have you ever been felt up?" he said.

"Do you want me to puke?" Kori said as tears leak out of her eyes.

"Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off...hoping to God your parents don't walk in?" Vic said barely audible.

"Leave her alone," Richard said after Kori buried her head in her hands and began to sob. Vic cocks his head as he stands up and walks over to Richard. "I said leave her alone," Richard said with his jaw square.

"You going to make me?" Vic said, not believing what was coming out of this kid's mouth.

"Yeah…"

"You and how many of your friends?"

"None. Me hitting you and you hitting the floor. Anytime you're ready, man," Richard said with a smile.

Vic stares at him for a moment, but then goes at him. Richard uses a wrestling move and gets him onto the ground.

"I don't want to get into this with you, man," Vic said from the ground.

"Why not? You were the one that started it," Richard said as he stood up.

"Because I'd kill you and then your parents would sue me. I don't care enough to bother," he said.

"Yeah, bull shit," Richard said.

Richard walks away, but Vic pulls out a switchblade. He opens it and stabs it into the chair.

"Let's just end this. You don't talk, look, or even think about her," Richard said to Vic.

"I'm trying to help her out, thank you," Vic said.

Just then, Carl the janitor walks into the room. "Hey Gar, how are you doing?"

"Your dad works here?" Vic said stifling a laugh.

Gar became flustered and looked out the window.

"Uh, Carl? Can I ask you a question?" Vic said.

"Sure…"

"How do you become a janitor?"

"You want to be a janitor?"

"Me? No, Richard over here is interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts."

"Oh, you guys think I'm some untouchable peasant? Well, here's some new for you! I read your letters, I go through your lockers, and I listen to your conversations. It's just a couple things I've learned after cleaning up after a bunch of shit heads for the past eight years. By the Way, that clock is twenty minutes fast," he said before he walked out.

They all groan for it only says 11:00.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Vic realized that he was bored, so he began to whistle a marching tune. Everyone joins in, not knowing why.

When Slade walks in, they all stop except Vic, who begins to whistle Beethoven's Fifth. "Girls, you got thirty minutes for lunch," he said.

"Here?" Richard asked.

"Yes, here," Slade said.

"But I think the cafeteria be more suitable place to eat," Richard asked.

"I don't give a shit about what you think, Rich," Slade said .

"Uh- excuse me, Andy? Will milk be made available for us?" Vic said raising his hand.

"I don't have much toleration for dehydration," Richard said.

"Yeah, it's pretty nasty when he does," Kori said.

"Oh, then I'll go get it right away," Vic said, jumping up.

"Grab that wood, Mr. Stone," Slade said. "You think I'm an idiot? I'm not going to have someone like you roam the hallways. You and her can go get it," Slade said, pointing to Richard, and then to Raeann.

Richard looked back at Raeann, who was staring at Slade with a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

Richard stood up, and so did Raeann. "There's a soda machine in the teacher's lounge. Go there and come right back," Slade said pointing to the doors.

Richard walked while Raeann…sort of slid on the walls. "So what's your poison?" Richard asked looking at her.

She looked at him, but didn't say anything. "What do you drink?" he asked, trying to be clearer. She just stared back at him.

"Forget I asked," Richard said as he ran his hand through his spiky black hair.

She looked at him. "Vodka," she answered.

"**_Vodka_**? When do you drink vodka?" Richard asked her, turning to face her.

Raeann then smiled. "All the time."

"A lot?" Richard inquired

Her smile grew. "Tons. As much as I possibly can…"

"Is that why you're here today?" he asked her. She didn't answer. "Why are you here?" Richard repeated.

Raeann snapped back. "Why are you here?"

Richard then stopped and leaned against the wall. "Well, my dad and my coach don't want me to blow my chance to get into school on a wrestling scholarship. So, my coach treats me special because I'm a winner. So does my old man, but I'm not one because I want to be. I'm only one because of my strength and speed. Kind of like a racehorse. I'm not really involved in what's happening to me," he said.

"That's a really nice story, maybe you should write a book about it. But why don't you tell me the true reason you're here?" Raeann said monotonously.

Richard became uncomfortable, but he only said, "Forget it."

Back in the library, Vic is looking through a medical magazine. "Hey Kori! Want to see a guy whose nuts are swollen because of elephantitis?" Vic said, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"I'll pass, thank you," she said.

"I wonder how he rides a motorcycle. I mean, it must be a bit uncomfortable. Wouldn't you like to date a guy like that Kori?" Vic asked.

"Will you just leave me alone?" Kori asked shaking her head.

"What if he had a great personality and he was a great dancer and a nice car? You'd have to ride in the back because his balls would ride shot-gun," Vic said with a smile.

"You know what I wish I was doing right now?" Kori said, totally ignoring what he had just said.

"Watch you mouth. Gar over here is a cherry," Vic said pointing to Gar.

"I am not!" Gar said defending himself.

"I wish I was on a plane to France," Kori said closing her eyes and imagining it.

"I'm not a cherry!"

"When have you ever been done?" Vic asked.

"-lots a times."

"Name one!"

"She's from Canada. I met her at Niagara Falls. You don't know her."

"So, you ever laid anyone around here?" Vic said.

Gar points to Kori, whose back is turned.

"You, and Ms. Stuck up did it?" Vic said unbelievingly.

"What!" Kori said spinning around in her seat.

"Uh- nothing. Let's just drop whatever we were talking about," Gar said flustered.

"Drop what? What are you talking about? How does it involve me?" she said.

"Well, in addition to telling me about the number of girls he's laid in the Niagara Falls area, he has brought up that you and he are in fact riding the hobby horse," Vic said.

Kori gave Gar a dirty look. "You're such a pig."

"I didn't say that! All I said was that I was not a cherry! That's all I said." Gar said.

"Why were you motioning to Kori then, little man?" Vic said.

"I don't appreciate this very much, Gar," she said.

"He's lying. You know he's lying," Gar shrieked.

"Were you, or were you not motioning to Kori?" Vic said.

"Yeah, but it was only…was only because I don't like people knowing I'm a virgin. It's kind of personal and private business. Excuse me for being a virgin," Gar said looking down at the ground, mortified.

"Well, Gar, doesn't sound like you're doing any business," Vic said with a smile.

"I think its okay for a guy to be a virgin," Kori spoke up.

Gar looked up. "You do?" he said.

She nodded with a smile on her face.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Richard and Raeann soon return with the Cokes. They all sit down. Kori pulls out a small shopping bag.

"What's in there? Personal manicure set?" Vic said.

"Um…no. Where's your lunch?" she said.

"You've got in under your bra," Vic said.

"You're such a dick," Kori said to him.

Vic grabs a Coke and tosses it over to Raeann, who grabbed it without even looking up. He then watches Kori open small containers. "What's in there?"

"Sushi, and caviar," she said.

"What the hell is sushi and caviar?" Vic said with a disgusted face.

"Um, sushi is raw fish and rice wrapped in seaweed, and caviar is fish eggs."

"You won't kiss a guy on the lips, but y'all eat raw food? Ew," he said.

"Can I eat now?" Kori said with a small smile on her face.

"Maybe. Put the food into your mouth," Vic said.

He looks over at Richard, who has a shopping bag full of food. He then begin to pull all these thing outs. When he's done, he has 4 sandwiches, a bag of chips, an apple, a banana, a box of cookies, and a half gallon of milk.

Then, they hear slurping coming from the back of the room, and they all watch Raeann. She pulls the lunch meat of her sandwich and flips it upward onto the statue. She then pulls out 3 Pixie Styx and dump them onto the white bread. Then, she took out a bag of Froot Loops and pours them onto her sandwich. The bread is then crunched together and she takes a loud bite.

Vic looks even more disgusted after that than after watching Kori eat. He walks over and sits next to Gar. "So, what's for lunch, Logan?" he say, pulling a thermos out of his lunch box. "Milk?"

"No, it's soup. It's, like, a normal lunch," Gar said, pulling out a juice box. Vic then pulled out a sandwich.

"PB&J with the crusts cut off, and apple juice? Gee, that's a real nutritious lunch, but can you tell me…when did your ma marry the Mr. Rogers?"

"She didn't dude. She married Mr. Logan," Gar said.

"Ahh," Vic said. Richard and Kori look at each other and laugh. "Here's my impression of what goes on at the Logan's house:

(in a loud and friendly voice)

Son!

(in a kiddie voice)

Yeah Dad?

(loud)

How's your day, pal?

(kiddie)

Great Dad, how's yours?

(loud)

Super, say son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?

(kiddie)

Great Dad, but I've got homework to do!

(loud)

That's alright son, you can do it on the boat!

(kiddie)

Gee, that's swell!

(loud)

Dear, isn't our son swell?

(quiet and motherly)

Yes Dear, isn't life swell?"

Vic then pretended to be the mother and father kissing each other. Then, the mood changes when he pretends to be the father punching the mother.

"Okay, what about your house?" Richard asked.

"My house? Well, if you must know…

(as his father)

Stupid, worthless, no good, God

damned, freeloading, son of a bitch,

retarded, bigmouth, know it all,

asshole

(as his mother)

You forgot ugly, lazy and

disrespectful.

Vic slams his hand back to slap his invisible

mother.

(as his father)

Shut up bitch! Go fix me a turkey

pot pie!

(as himself)

What about you dad?

(as his father)

Fuck you!

(as himself)

No, Dad, what about you?

(as his father)

Fuck you!

(as himself--yelling)

No, Dad, what about you?

(as his father--yelling)

Fuck you!"

He then pretended to be slapped by his father.

"Is- is that what really goes on in your house?" Gar asked nervously.

"Do you want to come over sometime and actually see?" Vic said to Gar, who immediately shook his head.

"That's bull shit. It's all part of your image. No one actually like that," Richard said shaking his head.

"Are you saying that I'm lying? You don't believe me, wimp?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"Do I stutter…poser?" Richard said.

Vic then walked over to Richard and pulled up his sleeve. Against his chocolate brown skin, a small black circle contrasted. "Y'all see this? About the size of a cigar…do I stutter? You see, this is what happens when you knock over a can of paint in my house, little man," he said before he slipped his sleeve down again. He then began to walk away. "You know, I don't need to spend any more time with you damned assholes any more," he said.

He walked over to a table where maps lay on top of. He threw the maps off the table, and stood on top of it. He then jumped upwards and pulled himself onto the staircase.

Kori looked over at Richard. "You really shouldn't have said that."

"How was I supposed to know that he was telling the truth? He lies about everything else!" Richard said.

"Would you say that to Kori if you thought she was lying?" Gar said before he looked down at his paper.

Richard had nothing to say to that.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Slade walked into the hallway after spilling his coffee all over himself. "Sheesh, the coffee here looks like they scrape in off the bottom of a lake of sewage water."

Once he was no longer in sight, Vic runs out, followed by Kori, Gar, Richard, and Raeann in that order.

"How do you know when he went?" Kori said.

"I don't know. I'm not some kind of psychic," he said.

"Well… when do you know when he'll be back?" Kori asked nervously.

"Like I said before, I don't. Being bad feels kind of good, don't it girl?" Vic said with a smile.

"Dude, what's the point of us going to Vic's locker?" Gar asked meekly.

"Beats me," Richard said.

"This is so stupid. Why are we risking getting caught and having to spend another nine hours here next week just so we can go to his locker?"

"Not freaking idea," Richard said.

"So then what the heck are we doing then?" Gar asked confused.

Richard then stopped. "If you ask me one more question, I'm going to kick you so hard you'll need a wheelchair," Richard shouted.

"Sorry?" Gar said, more like asking a question.

They then realized that Vic has stopped. He was then opening his locker. Piles of thing fall out.

"You're locker is messier than my entire house," Kori said with her nose turned up.

"Sorry, I don't have a maid picking up after me like you do," Vic said as he pulled out a small Ziploc bag filled with a fine white powder.

"Oh my god, he has drugs!" Gar shouted scared.

"Stone, put the drugs back," Richard shouted.

But Vic just kept on walking. Kori stares at him, and then follows.

"He-he had marijuana!" Gar said.

"Shut up!" Richard said before he followed them.

Gar looked over to Raeann who was standing there with her mouth agape. "Do you think this is right?" he said before he walked away.

Raeann followed, but not before she stole the lock off of Vic's locker.

Once she caught up, Vic said, "We'll cut through the lab and then double back."

"You better be right, because if Slade catches us, it totally your fault," Richard said.

Gar ran up to where Kori was walking. "What'd he say? Where are we going?"

They run, until they see Slade. "Wait, we'll cut through the cafeteria!" Vic exclaimed.

"No, go through the activities hall," Richard said.

"Man, you haven't done this before. You don't know what you're talking about," Vic shouted.

"No, you don't know what you're talking about." Richard said. Raeann squeaked once more. "No, we're done listening to your brilliant ideas, so we'll go this way."

They all follow, even Vic, until they run into an iron gate.

"Shit," Richard said.

"Great idea jackass," Vic said.

"Fuck you asshole." Richard said.

"Fuck you! Why didn't you just listen to Vic?" Kori said.

"We're doomed," Gar squealed.

"No, just me," Vic said.

"What?" Kori said.

"Just get back to the library and keep your units on this," Vic said as he slipped his marijuana down Raeann's shirt without anyone noticing.

He then ran away singing loudly. The others ran back to the library.

Slade heard Vic go into the gym. "That son of a bitch!" he said as he followed him. Slade walked in on him shooting a basket.

"Stone…what the hell are you doing in here!" Slade shouted.

"Oh, hey there man!" Vic said.

"Stone, you are so out of here. It's over," Slade said.

"Are ya saying ya don't wanna hear my excuse?" Vic said.

Slade pointed to the door. "OUT!"

"I was thinkin of tryin out for da b-ball team. Maybe I could get some scholarships," Vic said, rolling the ball over to Slade.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

They returned to the library where Vic is sent in to retrieve his belongings. "Get your stuff because you are so out of here. Mr. I'm-better-than-everyone has decided to go to the gymnasium for a little hoops. Unfortunately, you will be spending the rest of the day without him here," Slade said.

"Oh, how sad! I think I'm going to cry!" Vic said.

"Everything's a big joke to you, right Stone? Everything, the fake alarm you pulled on Wednesday. What if your family…What if your home- What if your dope was on fire?" Slade said.

"That's impossible man. It's in Miss Roth's bra," he said as he walked up.

Richard began to laugh. "You think that's funny? You want to see something really funny? You go see Vic Stone in 5 years, and then come and tell me how funny you think he is," Slade said. He then grabbed Vic's shoulder.

"Hey, keep you damn hands off me. I'd expect better manners from such an upstanding principal." Vic said as he walked out.

Slade walked him to a closet and pushed him in. "That's it, Stone. You're done. That's the last time I'll ever let you make me look bad in front of anyone. I make $82,000 a year. I have a house and a family, and I do not need to throw it away on some wasted punk like you. When you're out of here, and you've forgotten all about this place, I'm gonna be there. I'm gonna kick the living shit out of you!" Slade shouted.

"You can't threaten me. You're a teacher," Vic said.

"You honestly think that people are going to believe your word over mine? They respect me-no- they love me. You? You…are a piece of shit that no one cares about. Everyone knows that. Come on, I want to see how tough you are. On your feet! Come on, fight me! I'll even let you have the first punch! Right here, please, I'm begging you. Right in the cheek," Slade said.

Vic sat there and stared at him with a distressed look on his face. Slade faked a punch to him. Vic flinched. "That's what I thought. You're the least toughest person in the school. You're a worthless piece of shit," Slade said before he walked out and locked the door.

As soon as Vic knew that he was gone, he climbed into a heating duct. He just keeps crawling slowly as he begins to talk to himself. "A naked blond walks into a bar, with a poodle under one arm and two foot salami under the other. She lays the poodle on the table. Bar tender says: "I suppose you won't be needing a drink?" The naked lady says..."

Vic froze as he heard creaking sounds come form the vent. The vent soon fell out from under him, sending him onto the ground.

He walked into the library after falling. "I forgot my pencil," he said as he walked in.

"God damn it! What the hell was that noise?" Slade said as he entered the library. Vic then jumped under the table where Kori and Richard sat.

"What was that ruckus?" Slade said, placing his hands on his hips.

"What ruckus, sir?" Richard said.

"I was on the toil-I was at my desk when I heard a ruckus," Slade said.

"Could you describe the ruckus?" Richard asked.

"Watch your tongue, Mr. Grayson," Slade said. Vic, meanwhile, sat up and banged his head on the table. After he groaned, Kori and Richard pretended to have made the noise.

"What was that? I know something is going on in here, and I want to know exactly what it is!" Slade shouted

Where Vic is sitting is a direct view up Kori's skirt. He then began to touch the inside of her thighs. She squealed, and began to kick him repeatedly. Everyone then began to have sneezing fits.

"Wh-what noise were you talking about, sir? Was that the noise?" Kori asked flustered.

"No, that was not the noise, but I will find out what it is. And you, Ms. Anders, learn to shut your mouth once and a while," he said as he turned around. They then saw that he had a toilet seat cover stuck in his pants.

Kori got up so that Vic could stand up. As he did, she began to whack him repeatedly in the back of the head.

"What? It was…and accident. Sue me," he said before he walked over to Raeann.

"Hey, Kybo Mein Doobage." he said, putting his hand out.

She rolled her eyes and put her hand up the back of her shirt. She then pulled out the small bag.

"Why was it still in there?" Vic said grossed out.

"Safe keeping," Raeann said with a devious smile.

Vic shrugged and walked away. "Hey, you can't light up in here!" Richard called after him. But then Kori and Gar follow him.

Richard then runs after him.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

The room was filled with smoke, and Kori, Vic and Gar were laughing hysterically. Kori started to cough, but she was still laughing. Richard then comes out of an even smokier room. He stumbles, and then began to dance to the other three's applause. When he was done, he walked back into the other room and screamed so loud it shattered the glass.

A little while later. Richard and Gar are sitting on the couch in the back, while Vic and Kori are sitting together. Raeann is leaning against the large statue in the middle of the library.

"So, you got a middle name?" Richard asked Gar.

"Well, uh, yeah…guess," Gar said.

"Your middle name is Ralph," Raeann said with a smile. She walked over and sat next to Richard. "Your birthday is March 21st, 1989. You are five nine and a half and you weigh 130 pounds. Your social security number is 0-4-3-8-0-9-1-3," Raeann said with an even bigger smile.

Richard looked impressed, while Gar is looking horrified by how she knows this. "Are you, like, psychic?" Richard said.

Raeann shook her head. "Nope!"

"Then…would you mind telling me how you know all this?" Gar said angrily.

Raeann reached into her purse and pulled something out. "I stole your wallet," she said as she handed it to him.

"Hand it over!" Gar shouted.

"Why?" Raeann asked.

"Give it to me!" Gar shrieked angrily.

She threw it to him. "Great, you're a thief **and **a nutcase," Gar said to her.

"No I'm not a thief! I might be a nutcase," Raeann said defensively.

"What, just multi-talented?" Gar asked.

"What's there to steal? Two bucks and a beaver shot?" Raeann exclaimed.

"What the hell is a beaver shot?" Richard asked.

"He's got a nudie picture in there, and not a very good one at that. It's actually pretty perverted," Raeann mumbled.

"Okay, let's see it," Richard said.

Meanwhile, Vic is brushing his teeth with one of Kori's make up brushes, while she is looking through his wallet.

"Are all of these people your girlfriends?" Kori asked amazed.

There was a pause. "…some of them," Vic said, putting the brush down.

"Well, what about the other ones? What do you consider those?" Kori said, looking at him strangely.

"Some I consider my girlfriends, and the other…if I want to hang with them or not…if you know what I mean," Vic said, raising his eyebrows.

"Haven't you ever heard of one girl, one guy?" Kori asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I do it. Do you?" Vic said shrugging.

"Yeah. That's the way it should be," Kori said.

"Not for me," Vic said defensively.

"Why not?" Kori said.

Vic really didn't want to answer that. "Well… why do have so much shit in your purse?" he said, trying to get the subject off of him.

"Why do you have so many girlfriends?" Kori said, still wanting an answer.

"I asked you about the purse first," Vic said.

Kori rolled her eyes. "I guess…I never throw anything away."

"Neither do I," Vic said.

"Oh," Kori said, finally understanding.

Back with Richard, Gar, and Raeann, Richard is looking through gar's wallet.

"This is the worst fake ID I've ever seen, and I've seen some pretty bad ones," Richard said. Gar laughed. "You like you're sixty-eight!" Richard exclaimed.

"Well, I- I you know, I goofed it," Gar said.

"Why do you need one?" Richard asked, handing it back to him.

"Obviously, it's so I can vote! Duh," Gar said, trying to state the obvious.

Raeann's face then brightens up. "You want to see what's in my purse?" she asked.

"NO!" Gar and Richard both shouted at the same time. Raeann looked hurt, so she emptied it just in spite.

It was like an avalanche. Richard and Gar looked down at the pile, which consisted of tampons, tissues, coins, and pencils.

"Holy shit! What the hell is all this stuff?" Richard said.

"Why do you need to carry all this stuff around?" Gar asked stunned.

Raeann smiled. "Yeah, I always carry this stuff in my purse. You never know when you'll be stuck in a jam."

"Are you going to be one of those lady's who drives around shopping carts, carrying everything they own, and talking to themselves?" Gar asked.

"Never know. I'll do what I have to do," Raeann said.

"Why do you do anything?" Gar asked confused.

"My home life is…un-satisfying," Raeann said with feeling.

"So, what you're saying is that you put yourself in danger from the Jump City streets…because you don't like your home life?" Gar asked astonished.

"I don't have to live in the streets. I could go wherever I want to. I could go to the mountains, I could go to Zimbabwe, or Switzerland or even Japan!" Raeann said.

"Hey Rich, you want to get in on this? Raeann over here says that she's going to go live in Zimbabwe because her home life is unsatisfying," Gar muttered.

"Well, everyone's home life is unfulfilling. If it wasn't, we'd live with our parent forever," Richard said shrugging.

"Yeah, I under stand that, but not to her extreme. It's not what normal people like you are I would…"

"Never mind, forget it. Everything's cool." Raeann said as she began to shove things back into her purse.

"Wait, what's the deal?" Richard questioned bewildered.

"No! There's no deal, Sporto. Forget it, leave me alone," Raeann said, beginning to get mad.

"You're putting all that stuff back into your purse. Either, you want to run away, or-or you want people to think that you want to run away," Gar said, finally figuring the whole thing out.

"Eat shit," Raeann said before she jumped up and walked away.

"That girl is absolutely nuts. She's on an island all by herself," Gar said.

Richard jumped up after her and followed her.

"Do you want to talk?" Richard asked her once she stopped against a book shelf.

"NO!" she exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Richard inquired.

"Go away!" Raeann shouted.

"Where do you want me to go?" Richard asked.

"I don't care, just GO AWAY!" Raeann yelled. She then turned her back to him, and began to cry. After a few minutes of mostly silence, she said to him, "You have problems."

Richard was perplexed by what she just said. "I…have problems? What kind of problems do I have?" he said.

"You always do everything that everyone tells you to do. That's a problem," Raeann said turning to him.

"Okay, I'll admit I do have some problems. But, you know what? I didn't go and dump my purse on the couch and invite everyone else into my problems, when I actually didn't want them to know. What is it? Is it bad? Real bad? Parents?" Richard asked softly.

Raeann nodded to the 'parents'.

"What do they do to you?" Richard asked comfortingly.

"They ignore me completely," Raeann said as more tears fell out of her eyes.

"Yeah…yeah…" he said nodding. He doesn't understand why, but he's beginning to cry as well. So they both stand there and cry.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Later in the afternoon, they're all sitting in a circle on the second floor balcony. "What would I do for a million dollars? Well, as little as possible," Richard said with a smile.

Kori rolled her eyes. "That's boring. You're supposed to go to your limit, like, would you drive to school naked?" she asked.

"Depends. Would I have to get out of the car?" Richard asked.

"Of course. That's the whole point," Kori said.

"Um…in the spring or winter?" Richard added.

"doesn't matter. Spring…" Kori said.

"Would I have to get out in the front or back of the school?" Richard asked.

"Back," Kori stated.

"I guess so," Richard said.

"I'd do that!" Raeann said. All of them looked at her surprised. "I'd do anything sexual, and you wouldn't have to pay me for it. I'm a nymphomaniac," she said with a smile.

Kori rolled her eyes. "You are such a liar."

"Do your parents know all this stuff that you're telling us?" Gar asked.

"The only person I have ever told is my shrink," Raeann murmured.

"Yeah, and what did he do after you did tell him?" Richard asked.

"He nailed me…" Raeann said sultrily.

"Oh, that's very nice…" Kori said disgusted.

"Well, what he was doing couldn't be considered rape because I paid him to do it," Raeann uttered.

"He's an adult! Of course it is," Kori said.

"He's married too," Raeann pronounced, relishing the moment.

"You do know how completely nasty that is, don't you?" Kori said rolling her eyes.

"Well, after the few couple times…" Raeann declared.

"You've done it more than once? Are you crazy?" Kori cried horrified.

"Obviously, she's screwing her psychiatrist!" Gar pointed out.

"Have you ever done it?" Raeann inquired to Kori.

"No…I don't have a shrink, thank you very much," Kori stated.

Raeann sighed. "No, with any one?"

"Didn't e already talk about this earlier this morning?" Kori asked worried.

"You never answered the question," Vic said with a smile.

"Look, I'm not going to discuss my private life with complete strangers. That's the whole point of it being private," Kori said.

"It's a double edged sword, isn't it," Raeann proclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Kori questioned.

"Well, if you say you haven't, then you're a total prude. But if you say you have, then you're a slut. It's a trap. When you want to do it, you don't, but once you do, you wish you hadn't," Raeann implied.

"That's totally not what's actually happening," Kori said.

"…Are you a tease?" Raeann asked.

Richard looked over at Raeann. "She's a total tease."

"I don't do anything!" Kori shouted, beginning to get upset.

"That's why you're a tease," Raeann informed.

"Fine. Now, let me ask you a few questions, Ms. I- Know– Everything- about- Everyone." Kori said, giving up against the other ones.

"What else could you possibly ask me? I've all ready told you everything," Raeann said.

"No you haven't. Doesn't it bother you to sleep around without actually being in love with someone? Don't you want respect?" Kori asked.

"I don't screw people to get respect. That's the difference between you and me," Raeann stated.

"hopefully not the only difference…" Kori said with a flip of her hair.

"Face it Barbie, you're a tease!" Vic said.

"I AM NOT A TEASE!" she exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah, you are. You even said it yourself. You said you use sex to get respect," Vic said.

"No, no. she twisted my words around. I never said that," Kori said nervously.

"So what do you use it for?" Vic mocked

"I don't use it for anything!" Kori said on the verge of tears.

"So…are you medically frigid, or is it all up here?" Vic said motioning to his head.

"Stop it. You guys are putting what you want me to say into my mouth when I'm saying anything about it."

"well if you'd answer the question." Vic said.

"Why don't you answer the question?" Richard said.

"Be honest." Gar said.

"No big deal." Vic said.

"Answer it, Kori," Richard said.

"Talk to us." Vic said.

"Come on, answer the question," Richard and Gar said.

"It's easy, only one question." Vic said.

Kori just got fed up and screamed, "No! I've never done it!" Tears make trails down her face

"Neither have I. I'm not a nymphomaniac, I'm a compulsive liar. And I don't even have shrink," Raeann declared with a grin on her face.

Kori's face distorted with anger. "You are such a bitch. You did that just to go and fuck me over!"

Raeann shrugged. "I would do it. I think it's okay if you truly love someone."

"I can't believe you. You're such a weirdo! You don't say anything for most of the day, and once you start talking, all that comes out of your mouth is complete lies," Kori cried.

"You're just pissed off because she got you to admit something that you never wanted to admit," Richard said.

"Fine, but that doesn't make her any less bizarre," Kori said, laying her head against the staircase railing.

Richard shrugged. "We're all bizarre in some sort of way. Some of us are just better at hiding it."

"How are you bizarre?" Kori asked.

"He can't think for himself," Raeann stated.

"And you know this how? I didn't ask you either," Kori said turning to her.

"She's right! You know what I did to get in here? I-uh-I taped Roy Harper's bun's together," Richard said. (Roy is Speedy)

Kori began to laugh as Gar looked amazed. "That was you!"

Richard nodded. "You know him?" Gar nodded.

"Yeah, well, when they pulled the tape off, some of the skin came off too," Richard said softly.

"Oh my god," Kori said, covering her mouth.

"And the bizarre thing is, is that I did it for my old man. I tortured this poor kid, because I wanted him to think that I was cool. He's always going off about, you know; when he was in school...all the wild things he used to do. And I got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone, right...So, I'm...I'm sitting in the locker room, and I'm taping up my knee. And Roy's undressing a couple lockers down from me. Yeah...he's kind of...he's kind of skinny, weak. And I started thinking about my father, and his attitude about weakness. And the next thing I knew, I uh, I jumped on top of him and started wailing on him...And my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on. And afterwards, when I was sitting in Slade's office, all I could think about was Roy's father. And Roy having to go home and...and explain what happened to him. And his humiliation...fucking humiliation he must have felt. It must have been unreal...I mean," Richard said before he began to start to cry.

"I mean, how do you apologize for something like that? There's no way...it's all because of me and my old man. Oh God, I fucking hate him! He's like this...he's like this mindless machine that I can't even relate to anymore..."Richard, you've got to be number one! I won't tolerate any losers in this family...Your intensity is for shit! Win. Win! WIN!" You son of a bitch! You know, sometimes, I wish my knee would give...and I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore. And he could just forget all about me..." Richard said.

"You know, I think my dad and yours would get along really nice. Maybe they could go bowling together," Vic said rolling his eyes.

"It's like- it's like me with my grades. When I step outside myself and look in, I-I hate what I see," Gar mumbled shaking his head.

"what could you possibly not like about yourself?" Kori said.

"I'm stupid. I'm failing shop. We had this assignment, and it was we had to make a-a lamp that looked like a stupid elephant. When you- you pull the trunk, a light was supposed to go on. Yeah, well, that fucking light didn't go one when I pulled mine, so I got an F. I've never gotten an F in my life. When I signed up for the class, I thought it would be an easy way to keep my grade average up. I thought I was playing it real smart," Gar muttered.

"Why'd you think it was going to be easy?" Vic argued.

"Have you seen any of the burn-outs who take shop?" Gar asked.

"Hey! I take shop! You must be an idiot too!" Vic shouted.

"I'm an idiot because I can't make a lamp!" Gar yelled.

"No, you're a genius because you can't," Vic moaned sarcastically.

"Do you know anything about Trigonometry?" Gar fought back.

"I don't give a shit about Trig," Vic sighed.

"If there was no trigonometry, there'd be no engineering!" Gar shouted.

"Without the lamps, we would have no light," Vic said.

Kori, acting as the mediator, got in the middle and said, "Okay, so none of you are better are than the other. Got it?"

"I can write with my toes! I can also eat, brush my teeth…" Raeann interrupted.

"With your feet?" Kori asked disgusted.

"…and play Heart and Soul on the piano," Raeann announced proudly..

"I can make spaghetti," Gar piped up.

"What can you do, Rich?" Kori said.

"Well…I can tape all your buns together," Richard said, poking fun at himself.

"I want to see what Ms. Kori can do," Vic said, rubbing his hands together.

"I can't do anything," Kori declared.

"Everyone has something special they can do," Vic said.

"Well, there's one thing I can do, no, it's way too embarrassing," Kori said with a small wave of her hand, as if dismissing the idea.

"Come, it can't be that bad," Vic said.

"Okay, I'll do it. But you all have to swear to god that you will not laugh," She said as she went into her purse and pulled out a tube of lipstick. She then uncapped it.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," she said as she placed the lipstick between her breasts, where it stayed due to her cleavage.

She then dropped her head. A few moments later, she lifted her head and her lipstick is perfect. "Ta- da," she said as she began to wipe if off with a Kleenex.

Everyone began to clap, except Vic's clap was slow and sarcastic. "Where the heck did you learn to do that?" Richard asked awed.

"I learned it at summer camp in seventh grade," she said with a smile.

"That was amazing, Kori. I have to say, I now think of you in totally different way," Vic said.

"You're such a dick. Don't do that. You swore you wouldn't laugh at her," Raeann argued.

Vic turned his head toward her. "Am I laughing?"

"You're such a prick!" Richard shouted.

Vic is obviously hurt by this. "What do you care about what I think anyway? I don't matter, remember? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make a difference. I might as well not exist at this school," Vic said before he turned to Kori. "And you, you don't even like me!"

"You know, I'm have feelings too, and it hurts just as much when you step all over them," Kori said, beginning to cry.

"God, you are so pathetic. Don't ever compare yourself to me ever again. We are on two totally different planets. You have everything, and I have shit. The school would close down if you didn't show up. "Oh, sorry, school's closed, Kori Anders, class bitch is sick". By the way, I like those earrings," he said.

"Shut up," Kori said quietly.

"Are those real diamonds?" Vic mocked.

"Shut…your mouth," Kori said.

"I bet they are…Did you actually work for those? Or did your daddy buy them for you?" Vic muttered.

"SHUT UP!" Kori shouted, as the tears began to flow faster.

"I bet those were a Christmas gift from Daddy. Right? You know what I got for a Christmas gift this year? It was a big year back at the Stone's house. I got a pack of cigarettes. 'Smoke up, Vic' said as he grabbed me. So ,you can go home and cry to your daddy. Don't come back," Vic yelled.

There were a few moments of silence. "My god, are we all going to be like our parents?" Richard asked worried.

"Not me, ever," Kori said angrily.

"It's unavoidable, it just happens," Raeann said.

"What?" Kori asked.

"When you grow up, you're heart dies," Raeann said as she began to cry herself.

"Who cares?" Vic mumbled.

"I care…" Raeann said.

"Um, I know that this is a weird time to ask, but what's going to happen on Monday when we're all together again? Are we still friends, because I still consider you my friends? Am I wrong?" Gar said.

"No, you're not," Richard said softly.

"So…on Monday, what happens?" Gar questioned.

"Do you want the truth?" Kori asked.

"Yeah," Gar said.

"I don't think so," Kori declared.

"Well, do you mean with all of us, or just Vic?" Raeann implied.

"With any of you, well, maybe not Richard," Kori said.

"That's a real nice attitude to have Kori," Richard shouted.

"Oh come on Rich. You're saying that if Brian were to walk up to you in the hallway on Monday surrounded by your sports, you'd be nice to him? No, you'd say hi, and then virtually rip him apart when he left with your jock buddies to show that you didn't actually like a geek," Kori yelled.

"No, I wouldn't," Richard shouted

"Okay, what if I came up to you, Kori?" Raeann asked meekly.

"I wouldn't even bother to say hello to you," Kori mumbled.

"God, you are such a totally bitch!" Vic shouted

"I'm a bitch because I'm telling the truth!" Kori shrieked.

"No. Because you know how shitty it is to do that to someone, and you don't have the balls to stand up to your friends and tell them who you're going to like!" Vic shouted

"Okay, what about you, you hypocrite? Would you take Raeann to one of your wasted vomit parties? Or would you take Gar out to the parking lot to get high with you during lunch? What about Rich, for that matter? What about me? What if you were seen walking down the hall with me and your friends saw us? They'd laugh their asses off, and you'd tell them that you were doing it me so that they'd forgive you for being seen with me!" Kori exclaimed

"Don't you ever talk to me about my friends ever again! You don't look at my friends, you don't know any of my friends, and you certainly wouldn't condescend to talk to any of my friends! Just stick to what you know; shopping, nail polish, your daddy's BMW and your poor—rich—drunk mother in the Caribbean!"

"Shut the hell up!" Kori shouted furiously.

"And as far as being concerned about what's going to happen when you and I see each other in the hallway, it's never going to happen, so go bury your head in the sand and wait until prom!"

"I hate you so much," Kori sobbed.

"Sue me then," Vic groaned.

"So…so I guess Raeann and I are better than you? Huh? Us weirdoes?" Gar said. He then turned to Raeann. "Would you ever do that to me?"

Raeann froze, like she didn't want to talk about it. "Unfortunately, I don't have any friends."

"Well, if you did, would you do that?" he yelled.

"I don't think the kind of friends I have would mind," she said.

""I just wanna tell each and everyone one of you, that I would not do that you, because that's really shitty." Gar bellowed.

"Your friends wouldn't mind, because they look up to us," Kori muttered, rolling her eyes.

"God, Kori, you are so conceited. You're so full of yourself. Why are you like that?" Gar asked amazed.

"I'm not saying that to be conceited. I hate it! I hate having to go long with my friends and everything that they say!" She yelled.

"Well, then why d you do it?" Gar interrogated.

"I don't know! Yu don't have the same friends that Rich and I do. You wouldn't understand the pressure that they'll put on you!" she cried.

Gar looked absolutely shocked. "You're saying that you don't think I understand pressure? What don't I understand? Well, fuck you Kori! Fuck you!" he shouted

Gar then buried his head in his arms because he started to cry. "You know why I'm here today? I'm here because Mr. Slade found a gun in my locker," he said.

"What was the gun for, Gar?" Richard asked.

"I tried, I really did. You're supposed to pull the trunk and the fucking light is supposed to go on," Gar mumbled.

"Gar, why did you have a gun in your locker?" Richard said, his voice becoming louder.

"Just forget it," Gar muttered.

"You brought it up!" Richard yelled.

"I can't have an F. My parents will kill me. Even if I was to ace the rest of the semester, I only have a B. Then, everything is ruined," he said.

"Oh my God, gar," Kori said, wishing she could take back the words she had said before.

"So I went and considered my options, you know?" he said.

"No. You can't kill yourself over that!" Kori shrieked.

"I didn't, right? I don't think so," Gar said.

"Was it a hand gun?" Raeann asked.

"No…it was a flare gun, it went off in my locker," Gar murmured

"Really?" Richard said before he began to laugh.

"It's not funny," Gar said, shaking his head.

They all then started to laugh, including Gar. "Yes it is…the fucking elephant was destroyed,"

"You know what I did to get in here? Nothing, I didn't have anything better to do today," Raeann said.

Everyone else began to laugh. "You're laughing at me!" Raeann shouted

"No!" Richard said between laughs.

"Yes, you are," Raeann said before she burst out laughing.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Later, Vic was back up in the heating duct, while the other 4 were in the library. "Hey, Gar?" Kori asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you planning to write your paper?"

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"Well, it's kind of a waste for us to write ours as well, because we're all pretty much going to say the same exact thing," she said.

"You just don't want to write you're paper, right?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah. So, you could just write one for all of us, since you are the smartest kid in school," She said with a smile. Gar looked over and Raeann and Richard who both began to nod.

"Okay, I'll do it," he said.

"Great," Kori exclaimed. She then looked over at Raeann, who looked back at her. She then grabbed Raeann's hand. "Come on," she said.

"Where re we going?" Raeann asked as Kori pulled her.

"Just come on!"

Richard went and sat on the table next to Gar, who was beginning to write the paper, reading what he was writing.

Meanwhile, Kori is putting make up on Raeann. "Don't be afraid," she said.

"Don't stick that thing in my eye!" Raeann yelled.

"I'm no going to. Just close your eyes," Kori said. Raeann then mimicked her. "Good…You know, you look a lot better without that black eyeliner and purple lipstick shit," she said, putting the cap back on her mascara.

"I like that purple lipstick and black eyeliner shit…Why are you being so nice to me, anyway?" Raeann said defensively.

"Because you're letting me," Kori said.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Vic is in the closet sitting there thinking. When the door opens, he's ready for Slade. But he's surprised when he sees Kori.

"You lost?" he asked. Kori stared back at him. Vic smiled, followed by Kori smiling.

in the meantime, Gar and Richard were looking over paper. Raeann, who was standing there, cleared her throat. Gar looks over, and his mouth drops open.

Raeann's purple hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She had violet eye shadow that lit up her violet eyes. And she no longer had a black sweatshirt on, but a white tank top.

Gar, still staring at a smiling Raeann, hit Richard. When Richard looked down at him, Gar pointed over to Raeann. Richard, in awe, jumps down from the table.

He starts to walk over to her. "Awesome," Gar said as Raeann started to walk toward him.

She turned to him with a big smile. "Thank you!" She said happily.

She walked over to Richard. "What'd you do?"

"Why? Kori did it! It's her fault," Raeann shouted.

"Nothing's wrong. It's-it just so different. I can see your face," Richard said, not believing how pretty this girl actually was.

"Is that a good thing or a bad one?" Raeann asked worriedly.

"No, it's definitely a good one," Richard said. Raeann then smiled.

Gar looked over at them and smiled.

Back in the closet, Kori had just kissed Vic. She then broke it. "Why's you do that?" Vic said.

"Because I knew that you wouldn't," she said.

"You know how you said that your parents use you to get back at each other when they fight? Well, wouldn't I be outstanding in that capacity?" Vic said with a smile.

"were you really that disgusted with the lipstick thing?" Kori asked.

"Truth?" Vic asked.

"Yeah, truth."

"No," Vic said.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

The day has finally ended, and they are all out in the parking lot waiting for their parents. Richard and Raeann looked at each other before their lips met. "wow," Raeann said once they had stopped. She pulled of his letter jacket and handed it back to him. Bruce Wayne pulled up in his car. When Richard got in, Bruce asked, "Who's she? Is she, you know, the prom queen girl?"

"No, she's a weirdo who doesn't have any friends, and I think I'm in love with her," Richard said with a smile.

Kori saw her father drive up. She gave Vic one last kiss before she placed one of her diamond earrings into his hand. She smiled at him, before she got into the car. He smiled, and put the earring into his ear. He began to walk away as Gar and Raeann got into their parents cars.

Mr. Slade picked up the once piece of paper they had left as their essay. It said…

"Dear Mr. Slade,

We accept the fact that we had to give up an entire Saturday in detention for whatever we did wrong. But we think you're crazy for making us write an essay telling you about who we are. You see us as you want to see us, but in simplest terms, we have found that we are each a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, and a criminal. Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club."

He dropped the paper, and looked outside, where he saw Vic stone walking across the football field. He then jumped up in a silent cheer.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

well, how was that? It was a little too much like the story, but I felt like I needed to write it. About the characters, okay, Raven is not a basket case, but I couldn't make her the princess.

Robin is the only one I can see as the athlete, because he's not extremely smart, or a criminal.

Beast boy isn't smart, but I didn't want him to be the criminal or with Starfire. He also seems like he has a lot of anger within him.

Cyborg seems like he could be a criminal, and I wanted to put him with Starfire.

Okay, I have finally finished, and I hope you like it. If you did, please review!


End file.
